Lighten Up
"Lighten Up" is song by Brady Tutton that he performed on the For U Tour, featuring a verse from fellow band member Conor Smith. He revealed some of the recording over his Instagram livestream on September 26, 2019. Background On September 13, 2019, Brady revealed the song title.Revision as of 14:23, September 13, 2019. Retrieved October 5, 2019. Lyrics Tutton She said she just want a good time Now give it up She just want to get high and fill the cup All of us are ? so what So let's just all enjoy the wine 'Cause that's enough But she said all she want is good vibes So lighten up Now we all in the backyard Lighten up She said we should be happier, better up So she can come and spend the night and call it love Friendly has never been an option You want me, but I don't really notice You ? but you don't even want it Said you love me and we can smoke another I'm a judge, fly you out, solo Dressing up, suit and tie, low low We should do this everyday Dreaming like we always want it She said she just want a good time And give it up She just want to get high and fill the cup All of us is ?, so what So let's just all enjoy the wine 'Cause that's enough But she said all she want is good vibes So lighten up Now we all in the backyard Lighten up She said we should be happier, better up So she can come and spend the night and call it love Smith I said even on the darkest days I still be with follow up ? ? fall away Don't get lost in my attention, I can give it all away Looking life just like a puzzle and the pieces fall in place I need some space, but I'm here All three nights when I appear Just when everything is right, is when life likes to interfere But I'm here It's just a choice, but the time is up She said all you want is wine 'Cause that's enough She said all you want is Tutton She said she just want a good time Drink it up She just want to get high and fill the cup All of us is ?, so what So let's just all enjoy the wine, because that's what's up But she said all she want is good vibes So lighten up Now we all in the backyard Lighten up She said we should be happier, better off So she can come and spend the night and call it love Brady Tutton She said she just want a She said she just want a good time So lighten up She said she just want to lighten up Trivia * Conor forgot his verse for the Cleveland show, half doing a freestyle: You know my darkest days That's the real power-up I gotta get this shit before I follow up I forgot my verse to be honest, forgot the ? But I still rap this shit and I'm leaving y'all amazed And I got it, and I get it so hectic Every venue, every second Know that I'm spitting off over the top, killing And I be here, and I be with Brady and we here Motherfucker I don't know, but I just never— References Category:Songs Category:For U Tour songs